


束缚

by LydanLu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydanLu/pseuds/LydanLu
Summary: 补个档
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	束缚

李永钦站在楼门口对和他打招呼的女同学笑着告别，女生被他盯的面上泛红，慌乱的说了再见，便转身跑进了人潮里，转身的裙摆扬起了好看的弧度，搅碎了李永钦嘴角的笑容。  
他伸手把略长的刘海别在耳后，将精致面容赤裸裸的晒在夕阳里。好像是刚刚打了哈欠的缘故，眼角有一点湿润，看起来倒是给他增加了点清纯的点缀。  
书包甩到肩上，手插进裤袋的时候蹭到了一条皮带样的东西，紧紧的勒住他藏在宽大校服底下的身体。李永钦挑了半边眉毛，然后走向了另一边的走廊。  
走向后门的路上空空荡荡，夕阳落下来，满满的金黄色照在他的身上。他突然跑了起来，然后一头撞进了徐英浩的怀里。李永钦歪了歪头，将柔软的面颊贴在徐英浩驼色的高领毛衣上，然后就着这个姿势，坐进了车里。

一进房间两个人就不管不顾的吻在了一起，唇舌胶着的时候李永钦还调皮的抚摸着徐英浩的身体。而徐英浩稳稳当当托着人的腿，趁着一吻结束将李永钦摔在床上。  
李永钦整个人陷入柔软的白色棉被，纤细的肋骨线条随着剧烈呼吸起伏。他伸手慢慢脱掉自己校服衬衫的扣子，然后用粘稠的甜蜜视线包裹站在他面前的徐英浩。  
“我的宝贝，今天有乖乖的吗？”  
徐英浩嘴角上挑，双手环胸，温柔的笑起来。李永钦没说话，脱了上衣再伸手去解开裤带，露出了挂在胯间的精致皮带。不锈钢制作的东西精巧的裹住少年略微勃起的柱身和囊袋，一条皮带穿过股间，再将肛塞紧紧的固定在少年的后穴，只露出了一点黄色的连接处。  
“你自己看。”  
他挺了挺自己的腰，徐英浩便俯下身，一边亲吻他腰间的红痕，一边用挂在脖子上的小钥匙帮着人把那带子取下来。拔出后面的肛塞时，还发出了啵的声响，藏在穴里湿漉漉的液体顺着臀缝流到床上。  
他将双腿分的更开，露出了柔嫩的穴口。徐英浩直接上手戳了进去，平时握着钢笔的手指带着薄薄的茧，摩擦过柔嫩的内壁，进进出出的就是不碰那一点。整个身子慢慢俯下去，轻轻柔柔的吻落在李永钦的面颊上，撩的人皱了皱眉头，哑着嗓子抗议着。  
“Daddy…快点…”  
李永钦难耐的挺起腰，伸手去拽着徐英浩的衣服，有意识的用后面紧紧咬着那个人的手指，又把嘴巴凑过去黏黏糊糊的讨吻。也不是深入的热吻，只是四片唇瓣慢慢的吮吸舔舐，像是一只小奶猫在对监护人撒娇。  
徐英浩把手指抽出来，带出来的粘液抹在早就硬挺的炙热上，再对准被逗的松软的穴口一鼓作气的插进去。李永钦倒是被爽的叫出了声，甜腻腻的嗓音贴在他耳边，突然收紧的穴口夹得徐英浩差点射了出来。  
深吸了一口气，徐英浩就开始用力的顶操起来。每一次都是用力的插进去再拔出来，性器上的狰狞脉络带着粉色的媚肉翻出来，随着动作在交合处拍打出白色的泡沫，还有淫靡的水声。  
似乎是被顶的狠了，李永钦的眉眼慢慢的泛了红，湿漉漉的眼睛里充满了徐英浩沾了汗的面容，色情的眯起来。衬衫被整个脱掉，露出了大片青紫色的吻痕，和胸口红肿的乳尖连在一起。被吻的肿胀的唇微微张着，泄露出诱人的喘息。   
徐英浩很喜欢这样的李永钦。李永钦每天出门的时候，衣服里面藏着自己亲手给他戴上的贞操带和紧紧束缚着身体的细绳。在自己身下会露出诱惑的、被情欲支配的表情， 还会像小动物一样黏黏糊糊的贴过来和徐英浩接吻。  
“射…射在里面…”李永钦把自己的身体努力贴近了徐英浩，努力用自己的后穴吸附着徐英浩颤抖的性器，不想让它出去。徐英浩伸手把他满是汗水的刘海拨开，寻着李永钦的唇开始接吻。  
手上使力将人他抱到自己的腿上，更加用力的抽插起来。身下一下一下似乎要戳穿自己的力道，让李永钦在疼痛和快感的交织中到达了高潮，他还没来得及说些什么，就呻吟着射在了徐英浩精壮的腹肌上。  
徐英浩也闷哼一声，猛地射了出来。一股一股的精液将李永钦的内里填满，顺着性器退出去流了满腿。  
“好了，别哭。”  
就着对坐的姿势，徐英浩低头将李永钦脸上的泪水舔掉，用低沉的嗓音安抚着李永钦。李永钦凑近了他的唇蹭了蹭。  
“Daddy，还是想要。”


End file.
